In a distributed client/server storage environment, a client process will send data for storage to a remote server node, which writes the data to the actual storage medium. The ability to write data to remote storage medium allows an application program to use hardware that is associated with processors other than the one the application program is running on. The sharing of hardware resources in this way is a main advantage of a distributed computing environment. In order to improve performance within such an environment, it is desirable that the client program write several blocks of data to the server node for storage before reading a response from the server node to see if the transferred blocks of data have been written correctly. This technique of writing to the server node multiple blocks of data before confirming at a predetermined interval that the data has been correctly written is referred to as a "write-behind" function. With this function, communication overhead and delays between the client and server are minimized.
One difficulty with the write-behind process occurs because the client node does not continually check for status after sending each block of data. It will not be notified that the storage medium is full until the predetermined number of blocks have been sent to the server. Thus, the client node may only be notified of an end of volume condition after it has sent several additional blocks of data following the first block of data that would not fit in the storage medium.
One way that previous products have handled this problem is to require the client program to know the size of the storage medium before writing to it. As the client writes blocks of data to the storage medium, it knows that after a pre-specified number of blocks it must stop writing, and transition to a new storage medium. By doing this, the client never sends extra blocks to the server that cannot be written to the existing medium, and the problem is avoided.
There are two penalties for requiring the client to know the size of the storage media ahead of time. The first is that it is inconvenient to the programmer who must specify the storage medium size. The second is that in order to be safe, the maximum number of blocks is often not written to the storage medium. Thus, part of each storage medium may go unused.
In view of the above, a different approach to data transfer interfacing of the client and server nodes is desired.